


Pictures of You (for me) and Me (for you)

by memoriesofrain



Series: Snow&Hope Headcanons [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Hope is a workaholic, Hope is camera shy, M/M, OTP Feels, Photographs, Pictures, Self-Indulgent, Smile, Snow thinks it's hilarious, Snow wants him to relax, Snow's hero complex™, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, abuse of the camera app, seriously that's all Snow wants, taking photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow drags Hope to the park and gets him to relax and stop working for a while. Taking Hope's tablet away to take as many pictures as he can is an added bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You (for me) and Me (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent, but I'll get back to all the prompts I have to write shortly!

Hope’s tablet was filled with copious amounts of data. From the dimensions of his ark, to the building designs of new buildings for Academia, to long lists of calculations and formulas to make sure that everything was running just the way it should. There were theses and unfinished dissertations and lists of recommendations that he’d go through when he was looking for new minds to bring onto the team. But in a small inconspicuous folder was a group of photos.

Well, more like well over a hundred photos. The last time Snow had come to visit, which was more often now that he could manage it (and he knew how lonely Hope actually was), they’d somehow managed to end up in the park. It was probably some kind of one-of-a-kind-Snow-Villiers-distraction tactic because Hope really had no idea how they ended up there. But they hung out for a while, talking and catching up before Hope reluctantly pulled out his tablet to get a little work done. He’d never taken a day off before, and he wasn’t about to start now. And he really would’ve gotten work done if Snow hadn’t snatched the tablet out of his hands.

“Snow,” Hope sighed, reaching out his hand to try and get it back. Snow just grinned and shifted to the hand that was farther away from Hope. “Snow, I really do need to get some work done, it’ll only be for a little bit.”

Snow nodded his head. “Sure it will,” Snow said, giving Hope a playful grin. “You can have it back later, we’re here to hang out.”

Hope huffed and crossed his arms. “We are hanging out.”

“But we won’t be if you start working. Besides, it won’t kill you to take a little time for yourself.” Hope opened up his mouth to interject, but Snow quickly continued. “And I mean more than an hour or two.”

Hope grumbled and turned to look at the children playing around them. Little girls and boys playing tag and in the sand, playing excitedly on the equipment tastefully arranged in the park. He remembered what that was like.

Before he could get too distracted by memories of his past, he felt an arm snake around him and pull him flush to Snow’s side. He gave Snow a bewildered look before a click sound came from his tablet. He turned to look at it only to realize that Snow had figured out how to use the camera feature and was apparently taking all the pictures he wanted.

Groaning, Hope tried to push Snow away. “I don’t want my picture taken, Snow,” Hope said. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone had actually taken a photo of him, well that he knew about. He couldn’t rightly stop the newspapers or anything like that from taking pictures.

Snow laughed and just kept clicking away. “You need plenty of pictures of us, that way if you get lonely you can look at them and I’ll be right there.”

Hope paused in his attempts to get away before sighing softly and leaning up against Snow. “Fine, whatever go ahead and take your picture.”

Snow grinned and proceeded to lean down and plant a kiss against Hope’s cheek. He flushed and smiled a little at the feeling: Snow’s stubble scratching lightly against his face, his lips dry but still soft. It was nice and he ignored the shuttering noises coming from his tablet.

After pulling away, Snow handed Hope his tablet. “Do you want a singular picture? Like one of just you and one of just me? Cause, I’d like to have a photo of you, for when I’m away and stuff.” Snow said. He never used the word gone anymore when he talked about his journey through the timeline. Gone usually meant you weren’t coming back and Snow promised to always come back.

Hope shrugged. “Yeah okay, how do you want to do this?” Hope asked. He took pictures of projects and designs, not people usually.

“Well, however you want really. Do you want me to just stand still or strike a pose or… whatever you want should work.”

Hope wished Snow had a little more advice than that but nodded his head slowly. “Uh… how about just being yourself? Like, I want a picture of Snow Villiers, the way he is with me.” Hope paused and looked at Snow nervously. “D-does that make sense?”

Snow gave him a reassuring smile and quickly got into a pose that Hope knew all too well: his hero pose. If Hope snorted loudly at the pose, Snow didn’t say anything, just gave him a cheesy grin that Hope always thought was endearing as he clicked the camera button a few times (one of those had to look decent, right?).

“I got it,” I think. “I guess, it’s your turn to take a picture, right?” Hope asked, handing the tablet to Snow.

“You bet it is,” Snow said happily, taking a few steps away from Hope. Hope felt his body tense up as the camera was directed at him. Snow chuckled softly and shook his head. “Relax, the cameras not going to hurt you. Just give me the one of a kind Hope Estheim smile.”

Hope tried to relax and give the best smile he could but by the way Snow guffawed at him he had done a poor job. Hope gave Snow an unamused look, but felt his body relax as he listened to Snow laugh. “You should have seen your face,” Snow said between his laughter.

Hope pouted. “I thought I was doing a fine job.” Snow just broke out into another fit of a laughter. Hope felt his lips twitch up before he started laughing as well. They were ridiculous and probably looked incredibly silly. Hope wondered vaguely what the people around them thought as these two grown men, one the Director of the Academy, laughed uncontrollably (not that he really cared).

Hope soon calmed down and gave Snow a grin. He heard the little shuttering sound and shook his head with amusement at the whoop of joy Snow let out. “Did you get a good picture?” Hope asked as Snow sat down beside him.

“Way more than one,” Snow said proudly as he pulled up the gallery. Hope stared at the pictures of himself on the screen. His head was thrown back just a little, his cheeks slightly flushed, a large grin on his face as he laughed; Hope couldn’t think of a time he looked more relaxed than in the pictures of him that Snow took. “Relaxed is a good look on you.”

Hope made a noncommittal noise. “I don’t think this look is going to come back any time soon.” It was true, Hope had way too many commitments and responsibilities to have time to relax.

Snow dragged Hope closer to him and let Hope’s head rest against his shoulder. “I’ll just have to come back sooner then, gotta make sure you relax some.”

Hope smiled and nuzzled himself further into Snow’s side. “I’d like that,” Hope whispered.

Snow kissed his temple. “You’ll print me out some of those right? Or could you give me something I can look at them on?”

Hope snorted. “Like a phone?”

Snow nudged Hope playfully in the side. “Yeah okay, that would work. But either’s fine as long as I have some pictures of you.”

Hope smiled and nodded his head. “Some pictures of you for me and pictures of me for you.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to try and write, send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


End file.
